


Hot Tub Apocalypse

by DastardlySonya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlySonya/pseuds/DastardlySonya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rents a hotel suit because he and Sam are traveling with Jo and Cas.  Jo catches him in the in-suite hot-tub, but that isn't the only surprise.  Selfies, kisses, and general antics ensue, especially when Sam and Cas enter the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, and don't know why I wrote it but I did, and I unashamedly love it. Enjoy

Jo Harvelle pushed her shoulder into the motel room door, managing to turn the key in the lock and balance the paper shopping bags in her arms at the same time. Both surprised and proud of herself for accomplishing such an acrobatic feat, she entered the room in good spirits.  
“I went to the store,” she called out to the room at large, now attempting to tuck the room key back in her pocket. Her good mood soured when no reply came. She kept talking, giving the boys another chance. “I got some… stuff,” she said, peering into the bag. “Chips, something green for Sam, pie, as requested, peanut butter…” she gave up and finally looked around the room.  
“Hey,” Dean said with a grin and a twitch of his eyebrows. He took a sip of his beer.  
Jo’s eyes widened, and she let the grocery bags drop onto the table carelessly. All control vanished as she demanded, “What the hell is that?”  
“It’s a hot tub,” Dean said proudly, sloshing water perilously close to the edge of the tub as he kicked his feet up. “Since there’s four of us staying here I figured we needed a little more room than usual, so I booked us in a suite.” He smiled delightedly once again. “It came with this.”  
“I-I know what it is,” Jo managed, pulling herself together. She fought back laughter as she struggled to say what came next. “Just… curious…” she started, and lost it. Doubled over laughing, going red in the face, she demanded, “Why did you put bubble bath in it?”  
Dean’s expression was somewhere between confused and insulted. “I… what do you mean? That’s what it’s in the room for.”  
Jo howled with laughter, and tipped backwards, landing on her butt inelegantly. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she didn’t even care. “Oh my God, Sam’s going to lose his deposit, he’s going to be so pissed–”  
Dean glared. He pulled his feet back into the water and sloshed over to the side of the tub closest to Jo. “Stop laughing–” he scowled when Jo managed to laugh harder. “Stop laughing at me,” he said louder, managing to catch her attention.  
“Ok, I’m ok,” Jo said, wiping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Her lips wobbled as she pressed them together, forcing herself to hold it together.  
“Thank you,” Dean snapped.  
“Uh huh,” Jo choked out. “No problem. Gotta ask though...” Dean stifled a groan. “How much of the bubble bath did you use?”  
Knowing he would regret answering, Dean replied, “The uh, the bottle? From the bathroom?”  
“Oh God, the whole thing?” Jo demanded, and when Dean nodded, exploded into laughter once more, toppling over sideways to lie on the grimy hotel carpet. “You’re… holy shit Dean, the bubbles are supposed to come from the jets!” She paused for breath and another bout of unrestrained cackling. A thought occurred to her and she sat up suddenly. “Have you turned the jets on yet?”  
Dean shook his head. “No, I have not turned the jets on, because I already have perfectly good bubbles.”  
Before he could finish Jo had already scrambled across the floor on hands and knees and was fiddling with the dials on the side of the tub. After a few tries the jets rumbled to life. Almost immediately the bubble content began to increase.  
Letting loose a giggle that could only be described as gleeful, Jo rose to her feet and watched the bubbles rise. Glowering, Dean swatted a particularly ambitious tower away from his chin. “Ha ha,” he said humorlessly. “Great. Real fun. Now let me enjoy this. Without being suffocated. See you later.”  
Jo’s eyebrows rose. “See me later?” she repeated. “Oh, hell no. I’m getting in there.”  
Momentarily shocked out of his bitterness, Dean looked at her incredulously. “What, into bubble city? You were just making fun of it.”  
“Because I think it’s amazing,” Jo said. “What girl hasn’t dreamed of floating around in a hot tub filled with bubbles? It’s a goddamn dream come true!”  
Still trying to process that, the only thing Dean managed to ask was, “With me?”  
Jo smirked at him, kicking off her shoes. “Not shy, are you?” she teased.  
Defensive once more, Dean wrinkled his nose. “No,” he said forcefully, and hunkered down in the bubbles a little more.  
Not dignifying that was a response, Jo shamelessly wriggled out of her shorts, tossing them across the room to land haphazardly on the couch. Ignoring Dean watching her in a slightly entranced, slightly horrified way, her shirt followed and then she was bounding over to the hot tub.  
She had one leg already in the water, slung over the edge of the tub before she thought to ask him a very important question. “Are you naked?”  
Once again reeling from Jo’s bluntness Dean blushed bright red. “What do you…what the hell?” he managed.  
“I mean, it’s kinda weird if I jump in here and you’re free-balling it,” she said. Either not noticing or ignoring his discomfort, she waited for an answer.  
“I… uh…” Dean stammered, “Uh, we’re good.”  
“Awesome,” Jo said, and splashed the rest of the way in. The water spilled over the side of the tub as she joined Dean and he winced. She rolled her eyes. “Dude the deposit was already gone. Don’t sweat it.”  
“So…” Dean said as Jo swirled her arms through the still growing bubbles. The water lapped at her back as she piled bubbles closer and closer. “You want a beer or something?”  
Jo turned and Dean was treated to a view of the magnificent bubble beard she had created. “Help will always be given at Hogwarts,” she said primly, looking down her nose, “to those who ask for it.”  
Dean tried to splash her but only swatted a cloud of bubbles into the air. They drifted away on the breeze coming from the air conditioner, and soon lost momentum sunk to the carpet, slowly bursting.  
Jo looked at Dean with mock horror. “How dare you attack Albus Dumbledore,” she reprimanded, adding more bubbles to her beard as it began to slide off her face. She began dragging them over her head as well, making her hair white. She forced herself not to start laughing.  
“You’re a nerd, you know that?” Dean teased. “I mean, Sammy’s bad, but you’re a terminal dork.”  
“I’m not a dork, I’m a headmaster,” Jo quipped, and made a face. She sneezed. “Oh God I think it went up my nose.”  
This time it was Dean who lost it completely. Once he started laughing he couldn’t stop. He doubled over, face almost in the bubbles, and was forced to set his beer on the edge of the tub so he didn’t spill it in the water. He fumbled and the bottle went sailing, but Jo caught it and claimed it for her own, sipping casually as she waited for Dean to compose himself.  
When Dean finally straightened up and saw Jo with his beer his face fell. “Dude, no!” he protested.  
“Dude yes,” Jo corrected, tipping the remainder of the contents into her mouth.  
Dean sighed. “Whatever. I came prepared.” He leaned over the edge of the tub and after some ridiculous reaching and sliding around, dragged over the cooler he had placed nearby. He withdrew two more beers, and passed one to Jo. She cracked the screw top open and raised her drink in a toast. Dean mimicked the gesture and they drank.  
“I love bubbles,” Jo said after a while. She set her beer on the side of the tub and leaned back, floating as much as she was able in the small area.  
“Never had much of a thing for bubbles,” Dean said shortly.  
Jo sat up. “Liar.”  
Dean frowned. “I’m not a liar!” She laughed, and his frown deepened. “Okay, so I lie a little bit, but not about stupid stuff.”  
Jo laughed harder. “Admit it,” she teased. “You love bubbles.”  
“I do not.”  
“You looooove them!”  
“No! I hate bubbles! And… and… girly stuff.”  
Jo didn’t take the bait, and sidled up to him. Her knees rested on the bottom of the tub, and she leaned ever closer, bobbing in the water. “Admit it,” she said, grin immense.  
“No.”  
“Just say it!” Jo pressed. “It’s easy. Just three little words.”  
“Not gonna say it,” Dean said stubbornly, crossing his arms. “You can’t make me.”  
“I…” Jo said slowly, scrambling up beside him on the bench seat, “love…”  
“Fine!” Dean exploded. “I love bubbles!” he gave in, just as Jo exclaimed,  
“Cas!”  
There was a long silence, Jo grinning madly, Dean staring at her. He shook his head. “Like I said. Dork.”  
Jo threw her head back and laughed. She was sufficiently distracted, so Dean darted a hand out and expertly pushed her underwater. She screamed as she went down, squeezing her eyes shut as she hit the water. She floundered around for a moment before coming up sputtering. Her hair was in her eyes, bubbles dripping down along with water. She spat bubble water, laughing.  
She reached out blindly, fumbling for Dean. “I can’t see!” she said, using her other hand to try to push her hair out of her face. It wasn’t working. “Where are you?”  
“Right here,” Dean said, and then she felt water currents and when he spoke again it was from behind her. “Or right here.”  
She twirled in the water and just barely grabbed hold of his arm before he sloshed away again. She opened her eyes a crack, and when they didn’t burn, the rest of the way.  
“Nerd,” she accused, and this time when he tried to splash her it worked.  
They settled back into their seats, sipping their drinks. “We should take a selfie,” Jo said. “We need to commemorate this magical experience of hotel bubble wars.”  
Dean gestured with his bottle. “My phone’s right there, don’t get it wet.”  
Jo sloshed across the tub and managed to snag the phone. Holding it carefully above the water she returned to Dean and opened the camera app. “Say cheers,” she prompted, and he raised his bottle to the camera.  
Jo clicked off a photo and went to look at it. Her face filled half the frame, smiling cartoonishly, and Dean sat further back, beer raised. They were both spattered with bubbles.  
“Take another,” Dean urged. “But this time get your big face out of the way.”  
Jo stuck her tongue out at him, and scooted back against the edge of the tub beside him. She held the phone at arm’s length, and began clicking. “Silly faces!” she demanded, and Dean immediately crossed his eyes and pressed his lips together. She pulled her chin back as far as she could and opened her mouth, looking truly hideous.  
They continued like this until Dean finished his beer and took over the camera. “We gotta get something that we can actually post,” he pointed out. He slung a bubble-covered arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Jo raised her hand and put up a peace sign but folded down her index finger a half second before Dean took the picture so she was flipping off the phone.  
She laughed, and Dean looked down to see what was so funny. “Come on!” he admonished, catching sight of the gesture before it vanished into the bubbles. “Give me something nice.”  
“Fine,” Jo conceded. “But nice is boring.”  
“Nice is a good change,” Dean corrected, and adjusted his grip on the camera. “Model faces,” he instructed, and gave the camera his best pout. Jo craned her neck back, and swiped a handful of bubbles down the side of her face as sensuously as she could. Dean kept snapping so she inclined her chin and rested her arms on his shoulders, smoldering towards the camera.  
Dean pulled the camera close and laughed as he inspected the results. “This is great,” he said, flipping through. Jo pushed in close so she could see as well.  
“That one,” she said as he came to the picture of him doing the infamous Blue Steel and her putting a magnificent bubble handprint on his chest. “That’s a winner.”  
“Yeah that’s pretty awesome,” he agreed. He swiped through his screen and opened the photo in Instagram, pausing only when he felt Jo start laughing against him once again. “What?” he asked defensively.  
“Okay, firstly you have in Instagram,” she said, “and secondly your username is Got2BSomebodysBaby.” She squinted, looking closer. “Aaaand your avatar is a picture a car. Everyone knows that if a guy has a car as their profile picture they’re gay.”  
“I’m not gay!” Dean protested.  
“Well, bi,” Jo amended. “I think it still qualifies.”  
“You’re stupid,” he said petulantly, and she smiled.  
“I know.”  
Dean finished posting the photo and watched as it uploaded. He didn’t say anything.  
“…You want to take more selfies, don’t you?” Jo guessed.  
“Yep,” Dean agreed, and they resumed selfie position. “Okay, what this time?”  
“Laughing,” Jo declared, and jabbed a finger into Dean’s side underwater. He yelped, but still managed to get the picture. Then he poked her back.  
Once the poke war ran its course they went back to fake modeling. They were majestically flailing around, Jo with one hand tangled in her hair giving the camera a particularly bug eyed look, and Dean posed thoughtfully with his chin in one hand.  
“Do we have like, boundaries here?” Dean asked suddenly, lowering the camera.  
Jo looked at him incredulously. “We’re in a hot tub in our underwear and we made out on a roof. So no, I don’t think so.”  
“Gotcha,” Dean said with a nod, and pulled her in closer. He raised the camera higher than before so it was looking down on them, and kissed her. They held still, smirking into each other’s lips as they continued to peer up at the camera. After a few pictures like that Jo closed her eyes, and then opened one, peering comically up into the lens.  
Then they both lost track of what they were actually doing, and the kiss went from posing to something more active. Somewhere along the line Dean ditched the camera and set it on the cooler and slid his hand underwater. A moment later Jo felt his fingers at her waist, slippery with bubble soap. Goosebumps prickled on her skin and she hunkered down into the warm water.  
Dean followed her lead, slipping further into the water. He cupped her face with a hand and she leaned her head back, hair floating around them.  
Dimly she was aware that the situation was progressing and they weren’t just kissing in the bubbles anymore, they were making out. She wondered where this would go, and how disastrous it would be considering they were both in love with other people, only one of which was living.  
Then she realized she didn’t care, and rose up, bearing down on Dean and kissing him with renewed intensity. He lowered his hand so both were on her hips, supporting her above him. She held his face, kissing him hard, opening her mouth, doing her damndest to get really sexy and–  
The door opened and Sam Winchester shouted in surprise. The stack of books in his arms went tumbling and he rapidly backtracked out the door. “I’m uh, interrupting. I’ll come back later…”  
Jo and Dean separated and Dean blinked a few times before focusing on his brother. “Nah, dude, come on in. Nothing happening.”  
Sam looked to Jo skeptically, but she too waved him inside. “Yeah, come and join the party.”  
There was dead silence. Jo pressed her lips together and looked down at the bubbles. “That was a bad way to phrase that,” she said quietly, and Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah it was.”  
“Anyway,” Sam said loudly, bending to pick up his fallen books. He frowned, and looked up again. “Why are there so many bubbles in there?”  
“That’s a long story,” Dean said, sinking down into the water.  
“Your brother’s a genius, by the way,” Jo said, and Dean hit her in the face with a handful of bubbles.  
“She means hop in,” he corrected.  
Sam took a cursory look at the room, from the sodden, bubble covered carpet to the discarded beer bottles. “…But the deposit,” he said dejectedly.  
“Not getting in the hot tub won’t change anything about the deposit at this point,” Jo said. “Come on. You know you want to.”  
Dean laughed, and raised his eyebrows at his brother. “I know you want it,” he said, and Sam gave him The Look of exasperated disbelief.  
“Fine,” he agreed with a sigh, and set the books on the table next to Jo’s forgotten shopping bags. He frowned. “You guys aren’t naked, are you?”  
“That’s exactly what I asked!” Jo exclaimed. “But no, no, we are not naked. We’ve kept it much classier that, and are in our underwear.”  
“You’re weird,” Sam said, slinging his jacket over the back of a chair. His first layer of plaid followed shortly. Then the second. Jo and Dean observed and cocked their heads as the layers just kept coming off.  
Sam noticed their rapt attention and frowned. “Do you mind?” he asked, final shirt halfway off.  
“No,” Jo said, eyes fixed firmly on him. “I don’t mind at all.”  
Sam gave up and undressed the rest of the way. He tossed his clothes on the couch with Jo’s and approached the tub warily. The carpet was soaking wet under his feet.  
“Come on!” Dean urged.  
“I’m not sure I’m going to fit,” Sam said skeptically.  
Dean frowned petulantly. “That sounds like quitter talk to me.”  
Sam rolled his eyes and slung one leg over the edge of the tub. He got his footing and the other followed. The tub began to over flow. He looked pointedly at Dean, who shrugged.  
“We’ve already overflowed it, so…”  
Sam shook his head and sat down, ignoring the sound of water running all over the floor. He winced at the thought of his deposit, but had to admit the water felt nice.  
“There,” he said to Dean and Jo. “Are you happy now?”  
“Very nearly,” Jo said as Sam tried to arrange his limbs into some semblance of a comfortable position. He had been right- he really didn’t fit, and this hot tub had not been meant for so many people. Without saying anything more she leaned over the edge of the tub for Dean’s phone.  
Dean frowned, watching as she tried to guess his password. She did after a few tries and opened his text app. That’s when he dove for the phone.  
“Dear Cas,” Jo said as she typed, managing to keep the phone out of his reach. He was pressed against her back, struggling for all he was worth. Sam was laughing.  
“Please come to our hotel immediately,” she went on, and Dean finally got smart enough to stop trying to grab the phone and just grabbed Jo herself. He pulled her away from the edge of the tub and she shrieked, still desperately clinging to the phone.  
“I should like to get freak-ay with you–” she said, wriggling away from Dean, and Sam howled. Becoming truly desperate, Dean slapped his own phone out of Jo’s hands and it skittered over the edge of the tub and fell to the floor. Before she could dive after it he grabbed her around the middle and dragged her back, kicking and flailing.  
“SIRI!” Jo shouted desperately, and the AI on Dean’s iPhone came to life. “Siri, CALL CAS!”  
Dean absolutely shrieked, releasing Jo into the water with a splash. She collided with Sam and they both went tumbling off the seat. Dean grabbed his phone and ended the call, but the damage was done. Jo rose out of the water, sputtering, and extricated herself from Sam.  
“I feel like I should be annoyed,” Sam said, watching as Jo tried to disentangle her toes from his hair, “but honestly you’re my freaking guardian angel. Those two have been taking years off my life.”  
Jo smirked. “Just doing my civic duty.”  
There was a whooshing sound, and then Cas was in the room with them. He still held his phone against one ear, frowning. That frown only deepened as he tried to understand what he was looking at.  
“I don’t think…” he started, shaking his head. “This doesn’t look like an emergency.”  
“Cas!” Jo exclaimed, leaning all too casually on the edge of the tub closest to him. “My man, my dude, my brother!”  
He looked to Dean. “What is she talking like that?”  
Dean shook his head. “I don’t know.”  
Sam coughed, reminded everyone that he was there. “No emergency, Cas,” he said, ignoring the death glares coming from his brother. “We just got this great hotel room and we thought you might like to hang out.”  
Cas cocked his head. “In your bath tub?”  
“It’s a hot tub,” Dean corrected, sounding forced and looking very, very red. “Because it’s hot… and a tub…”  
“Jump in!” Jo cut in before Dean could do any more damage. “It’s awesome.”  
Cas still looked skeptical. “Sam doesn’t even fit,” he pointed out.  
“Whaaaat?” Sam said incredulously, pulling his knees in even closer. “I fit just fine, what are you talking about?”  
“Sam, Dean, Jo… you all are acting very strange–”  
“Get in the effing hot tub, Castiel,” Jo interrupted, smile fixed on her face over clenched teeth. He looked alarmed, and she stage whispered, “I’m trying to help you.”  
Cas nodded reluctantly. “Alright. Since you asked…”  
He walked to the couch to disrobe and Jo and Sam each had to grab one of Dean’s arms to keep him from fleeing the hot tub. They wrestled him back into his seat and managed to look innocent by the time Cas returned. He frowned down at the water.  
“I really don’t think I’m going to fit…”  
“You will,” Jo said stubbornly, and she and Sam scooted closer to Dean to make room on the bench. Dean made a strangled sound, finding breathing hard in the cramped tub.  
So Cas climbed in.  
“Great,” Dean said after a moment. “Now we’re all sitting in water. Awesome.”  
“It is,” Jo agreed, ignoring his sarcasm. “This warrants another selfie.” She got up, stepping carefully around feet and legs and picked up Dean’s phone. She looked pointedly at Sam, and he suddenly slammed his shoulder into Dean, pushing him across the seat so he was sandwiched against Cas.  
“Dude!” Dean protested, rubbing his shoulder and giving Sam a look that was nothing short of mutinous.  
“Sorry,” Sam said, not bothering to try and sell the lie. “Muscle spasm.”  
Jo returned, phone in hand, kneeling in the water and extending the camera. “So I was thinking about poses…”  
“You’re absolutely right,” Sam cut in. “You trade places with me. Give me the camera.”  
Jo frowned in confusion, but the urgent look in Sam’s eyes made her decide to let him take the reins. She passed the camera off and sat down quickly beside Dean before he could try to escape again.  
“Perfect, Perfect,” Sam said, lining the camera up so everyone was in the frame. “Cas, scoot in a little closer, okay?”  
Dean glared. “Take the damn picture, Sammy!”  
“One second, Dean!” Sam said. “Little further, Cas… yeah, that’s good.” Sam smiled and Jo snickered. Dean turned his glare on her, and she instantly fell silent.  
“More bubbles up my nose,” she explained. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“You all fit now,” Sam said, adjusting the angle of the camera. “Great, so Jo, Cas, I want you each to kiss Dean on the cheek and Dean–”  
“SAM.”  
“Shut up Dean, this is art,” Sam said dismissively as Jo and Cas complied with the order. Dean crossed his arms and pouted petulantly.  
“Take. The Picture.”  
“Smile!” Sam insisted. “I’m not going to take it until you smile.”  
Grumbling, Dean unfolded his arms and smiled. He really wished he were faking more than he was. Jo too smiled, but managed to keep her lips pursed against Dean’s cheek.  
Cas just looked confused, but that was good enough. Sam took the picture. He looked at the finished product, and laughed gleefully.  
“This is so stupid,” Dean complained as Jo and Cas withdrew. “But I was thinking, and what if we did a selfie where…”  
“Normal selfie first,” Jo said, and took control of the camera once more. Sam leaned into the frame and she inclined her head closer to Dean. Even Cas smiled. Not that he would tell anyone, but Dean kept that photo saved on his phone for a long time to come.  
Sam kept the cheek-kissing picture for just as long.


End file.
